The Argument
by AltheaV
Summary: Leslie and Gabby have a disagreement that leads one of them into new territories. Oneshot.


It had been a long, tiring day for Leslie Shay. She'd been on her feet for a good twelve hour shift, and she was exhausted. As soon as she walked through the door at 6:43pm that evening, she poured herself a glass of wine and settled herself down on her sofa to watch crappy evening TV until she passed out. But of course, as things go, she couldn't pass out. Her mind wouldn't let her. As she stared past the television set, her mind was overcome with thoughts of a certain colleague of hers. A woman whom she'd gotten very close with. Her work partner. Her friend. Her incredibly attractive work partner friend.  
It was absurd. Gabby Dawson was just a friend. She was straight! Well, that's what she insisted, anyway. Leslie had had numerous conversations with her about it. But today's conversation had turned heated quickly. All of their flirting, their back and forths, and even the way they looked at each other had gained quite a bit of attention with the other people the girls worked with. Everyone knew that Leslie was gay. It wasn't a hidden thing. She didn't make any effort to hide her sexuality from anyone, and Gabby was fully aware of it.  
The conversations they'd had before had never gotten heated. They were rational. Leslie knew that Gabby was starting to develop feelings for her, even if the Latina wouldn't admit it. Leslie sat on her sofa for a good twenty minutes, all the cogs in her brain turning and turning, refusing to let the blonde rest. She couldn't stop thinking about their argument. It had all started when Gabby had found out about a girl Leslie had slept with a couple of nights before. Leslie had no idea why the brunette was so pissed off. They'd been through this. Leslie had noticed the way Gabby looked at her and the way they acted around each other. And Leslie liked Gabby. She liked her a lot. But Gabby always insisted that she was straight. That she didn't see Leslie that way. And eventually, the feisty blonde had given up trying. If Gabby wanted to pass up on something that could be incredible over something as silly as her own stubbornness, so be it. Leslie wasn't going to make herself look desperate by pushing her partner into anything. It wasn't worth it. So she'd tried to move on. She'd met this girl and one thing had led to another. It wasn't serious by any means. Just a fling. A one night stand. Just to blow off some steam after being rejected. But when Gabby found out, it did not make for happy times between them.  
Gabby had no right to be angry at her. Absolutely no right at all. But Leslie felt guilty nonetheless. She'd told the brunette that she cared for her. Romantically. And even though she'd been blown off, the statement still stood between them. It hadn't made things awkward. Everything worked as normal in their relationship. But apparently it had been crossing Gabby's mind all too often. The truth was, Gabby was scared. She was scared of what people would think. She was scared of people's judgment of her. She was scared that she'd be treated differently. So she pushed Leslie's feelings aside for her own peace of mind. As it turns out, Gabby was just as restless as Leslie was. They were all the other could think about, and neither of them knew.

Leslie wanted to text Gabby. She wanted to call her up and apologize for their argument. She wanted to apologize for everything. But she didn't. She shouldn't have to. It wasn't her apology to make. She'd done nothing wrong. So when the blonde heard her phone beep once from her purse on the other end of the sofa, she sighed. She had no idea who it would be, but she wasn't really in the mood for holding up a conversation with anyone right now. She tapped in her passcode and heard the familiar click of her phone unlocking. Staring at the phone, her eyes widened as she read and re-read the message that appeared in little black letters across the screen.

"_Can I come over?"_ And that was all it said. Simple. To the point. But heart-wrenching for Leslie, who had no idea what to do. It wasn't the message that had hit her so hard. It was who it was from. _Her. _It was shocking, really. After the bust up they'd had, Leslie wasn't really expecting to hear from Gabby tonight. She'd obviously have to work with her again tomorrow, but she hadn't really thought that far ahead. But for right now, this was big stuff. Did she want Gabby to come over? Of course she did. If not to have a conversation about their relationship and what they were going to do, she wanted to see her to smooth things over a little. But she was conflicted. She was exhausted. She really did just want to fall asleep. She may have even called in sick tomorrow. But now she was stuck. She couldn't very well say no. That could further upset the position they'd dug themselves into. So she agreed. She sent back a simple reply of her own.  
"Of course."

Gabby didn't live too far away. A fifteen minute drive, if that. It wouldn't be long before the brunette was at her door, and the very thought terrified Leslie. What would she even say to the girl? It was daunting. She didn't know of it was a good thing or not that she didn't have to wait long for the answer. The buzzer at her door made her jump. She opened it gingerly, taking a deep breath in as the figure on the other side of the door was revealed. As soon as the door opened fully, the two women stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Leslie took the opportunity to take in what Gabby was wearing. Nothing special. Jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It took what seemed like an eternity before one spoke.  
"Can I come in?" Leslie knew better than to take her time in responding, and stepped aside to let the brunette through into her hallway.  
"Coffee?" Leslie made a peace offering, walking them both through to her living room. Gabby sat, not responding straight away.  
"Please." Leslie sloped off into the kitchen, escaping the thick, awkward atmosphere that seemed to cling around them both. She made the coffee, returning with two large blue mugs of steaming liquid, and placed them both on the coffee table, sitting next to Gabby, turning to face her. Gabby didn't look up from the mug in front of her.  
"Gabby I -" "Leslie…" They both spoke at the same time and fell back into silence. Leslie was the one that spoke again first.  
"I'm a horrible person." She stated, not looking up at the blonde.  
"No you're not."  
"I am. I had to right to be angry at you. I'm an idiot."  
"You're not an idiot." Leslie replied, even though she had to admit to herself, whatever she felt for the woman next to her, Gabby had been moronic. They weren't in high school anymore. Not that she'd ever vocalize that thought.  
"I am, Leslie." Gabby finally made eye contact with the blonde and Leslie was a little taken aback to notice that the Latina was trying not to cry. It was not in character for her to cry. She fought back the urge to reach out and take her hand. _There's a time and a place, _she thought as she just sat and waited for Gabby to continue. "I'm just scared." She admitted, reaching for her coffee to hide behind. She decided she'd use it to create time for her to think of things to say that wouldn't sound stupid, and help her avoid answering questions.  
"Of what?" Leslie knew Gabby well enough to know what she was scared of. But she needed to hear it come out of her own mouth before she'd really let herself believe it. Gabby faltered, clearly not wanting to say what was on her mind in fear of saying the wrong thing or offending her partner. Leslie opened her eyes a little wider, urging her friend to open up.  
"You're a woman, Leslie." Leslie looked at her blankly.  
"Well. Last time I checked…" She knew it wasn't really the time for joking or teasing, but she couldn't hold that one in for the life of her. Gabby gave her a look that wiped the smile off her face instantly. "Sorry." She almost whispered. "So what, I'm a woman?!"  
"Do you know what it was like being brought up in my family?!" Gabby's voice rose. "There isn't an option in my family. You date a boy. You marry a boy. Marrying a girl is not an option." She looked back down into her coffee like she expected it to talk and give her answers.  
"Screw your family." Leslie said, boldly.  
"What?"  
"Who gives a crap. Just screw it."  
"I can't-"  
"Gabby." Leslie interrupted, a sudden rush of courage boring through her. She even took Gabby's hand. Physical contact would help her here, she was sure of it. Break down the barriers. "I've seen the way you look at me." Gabby sighed and looked away, staring at a seemingly uninteresting spot on the wall. She didn't know what to say. She knew Leslie was right. She shouldn't care what people thought. But she did. She worked so hard not to be a disappointment to her strict parents and it was so far, so good. Until Leslie came along and shook everything up for her. Leslie watched the brunette as she thought for a while, and when she didn't get a reply, she carried on. "Gabby. Look at me." She let go of the brunette's hand and lifted it to the woman's chin, tilting her head to look at her face and eventually make eye contact. "I know you feel it too." The look in Gabby's eyes said it all. She did feel it. She'd tried to deny it. She'd tried to run from the problem. She's tried anything she could to try to shake off what she felt for the blonde sitting in front of her, but she couldn't. As soon as Leslie had tried to move on, it hurt. It hurt badly. And that's when she knew. She knew she couldn't watch her partner be with anyone else. It would destroy her. So she did what any girl in her position would do. She leaned forward slowly, unsure of what she was about to do and how it would change everything, and pressed their lips together. Leslie breathed harder. She'd been wanting to do this for longer than she thought possible. And now it was happening. And she didn't want it to stop. She didn't deepen it, or even attempt to. She didn't want to ruin the moment by pushing Gabby too far. For all she knew, she'd stop kissing her at any second and run again, just like she had been from the beginning. All her fears went out the window, however, when Gabby's tongue ran along Leslie's bottom lip, demanding access. Leslie welcomed it, pushing the hand on Gabby's cheek further backwards through her dark hair and leaning backwards into the armrest. Gabby took the hint and followed, placing herself over Leslie's body gently, both of them moaning softly into each other. When Leslie felt a hand gingerly making its way up her side towards her left breast, she stopped the kiss, pulling back even though every part of her body was screaming at her to carry on.  
"What's the matter?" Gabby asked, a little annoyed. "Isn't this what you want?" Both women were out of breath, just able to read out coherent sentences.  
"It is!" Leslie breathed. "Just… are you sure you…?" She cut her question short, lost in the brown eyes staring down at her so intensely. Gabby maintained the eye contact and nodded as slowly as she could. "Okay." Leslie brought the Latina back down to her, engaging the kiss once more. Gabby's hand continued its path up Leslie's side until she could feel the weight of the breast in her hand. She flicked a thumb lightly over the material covering the nipple beneath both the shirt and bra, and Leslie gasped. Her hands wandered up the back of Gabby's shirt, drifting under the material and playing lightly across the bare skin of her back.

It didn't take long before the shirt was off, casually strewn across Leslie's front room, followed closely by Leslie's shirt, and both their pants. The blonde's hand slid south as soon as Gabby's pants were removed, her fingers stroking over the front of the now soaked black panties. She removed her lips from the brunette's so mumble at her. "Are you sure about this?" She knew they were too far gone to go back now, but something possessed her to make sure Gabby was really sure about what they were about to do. Her fingers continued to softly run up and down the material as she spoke, making Gabby gasp before she could reply.  
"Fuck, yes… please." She whispered, trying not to grind her hips down impatiently. Leslie smiled to herself as she sensed her urgency and moved her hand, pushing it flat underneath the panties and straight into her, building up a steady rhythm. She captured her in another kiss and moved her lips down her neck, making sure to suck on the pulse point at the base, her free hand moving Gabby's bra to the side and kneading the breast. Gabby swore under her breath, rocking her hips against Leslie's fingers. In a brief moment of bravery on her part, she moved the hand not holding her up downwards, mimicking what Leslie had done with her.  
"You don't have to." Leslie told her when she felt soft strokes over her underwear. And she was telling the truth. As good as Gabby felt touching her, at this moment in time, she really didn't care whether or not she came tonight. This wasn't planned. She had Gabby Dawson naked, coming undone on top of her. She was ready to finish just by touching her.  
"I want to." Came the sturdy reply. Leslie nodded, biting her lip as Gabby's fingers filled her and started up the same rhythm as her own. Leslie caught Gabby in another searing kiss, swirling her tongue around the brunette's, licking the roof of her mouth and biting down on her lip. It didn't take long before each woman was finding it difficult to breathe as they ground against each other's hands, moaning into each other's mouths through gasps and frantic, wet kisses.  
"Fuck, Gabby. Faster." Gabby silently replied by moving her hand faster, brushing her thumb against Leslie's clit every other thrust. Leslie did the same, wanting them both to finish together. A few long, agonizing seconds later and extra firm presses against each other's clits, they both came screaming, vocalizing their orgasms loudly, and each woman shouting the other's name.  
"Oh, shit…" Gabby's arm near gave up beneath her and she fell onto the blonde panting. Leslie's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against her bare skin.  
"You okay?" Leslie asked, but from the rough gasps coming from her lover as she came down, she already knew the answer.  
"That was incredible." Gabby spoke finally, Leslie's fingers pushing the dark hair out of her face. She dipped her head to kiss the blonde once again.  
"You're not wrong." She smiled up at the Latina above her and half giggled. "You still want to care what everyone thinks?" It was a dangerous question, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. Luckily, it didn't go down badly and Gabby grinned back.  
"You do realize that you're not getting rid of me now, right?"  
"God, I hope not." Leslie looked over at the wall and noticed the time. It wasn't _late,_ but it wasn't early either. "So." She was about to ask the million dollar question.  
"So?" Gabby smiled, drawing patterns on Leslie's ribs with her fingertips.  
"Did you wanna stay tonight?" She took the kiss she received in response as a yes.


End file.
